Blood of the Werewolf
by whitem
Summary: It's October, Halloween coming up.  Thought I would try a dark fiction with a little humor.  Pleasr R&R and tell me whatcha think...  will rate T for light fluff, some language, and gore.Ch3Contains very vivid dream sequences and now the Epilogue!
1. October 14th

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… yadda, yadda, yadda…

With Halloween coming up, thought I would try something a little dark and sinister. Not sure how many chaps I'll make this, but I guess it will depend on reviews. Wanted to take a short break from thinking about my "Nega Monkey" Story for a while.

On with the evil!

October 14th

Kim still couldn't believe what a good kisser Ron was! His kisses were gentle, passionate, tender, forceful, passionate, passionate, and did I say passionate?

The two had started their Senior year not too long ago, as it was only October. The trees were losing their leaves, and there was a bite in the air that said it was going to be a harsh winter. The one thing Kim didn't like was the bitter winters in Colorado. The only way she could make it through this year was to cuddle with Ron in front of a fire, like she was now.

Her parents were at work, the Tweebs were at a friend's house, and the two had the entire Possible residence at their disposal for about an hour. The temp outdoors was a bitter 28 deg. Farenheit, but the temp on the couch was well above boiling.

"My… GOD, Ron! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Kim said, a little out of breath. She had been lying on top of Ron the entire time they had been kissing.

"mmm… not sure, KP. Guess I'm just a natural." Ron gave her his quirky little smile.

"Ronald Stoppable, no one, I repeat, NO ONE is a natural born kisser. You have to practice."

"Uhhh… OK. How 'bout, I'm a quick study? Now come here and let me practice some more!" He pulled the redhead back down on top of him, and they started another round of tonsil hockey. Suddenly…

beep beep be deep

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator from her pocket as she sat up and then brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"This had better be friggin' good, Wade!"

The look on Wades face snapped her out of her 'tweaked' mode. "Sorry, Wade. Guess you caught us, I mean me, at a good, I mean, bad, time." She breathed out, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Apology accepted Kim. Tell Ron I'm sorry for… interrupting you… two."

This was all still a little strange to Wade. He had been catching his two best friends 'in the middle of something' more and more often. Plus, since he was working with back-up systems since that fateful 'spike', he didn't have full monitoring capabilities before calling them.

"So, anyways, what's the sitch Wade?"

"This should be a new one for you. Got a hit on your site from a Count Borris in Transylvania. He's had a series of break-ins at his family owned museum. It seems only items related to certain local legends have been taken, but each time, only one item is missing."

"Why wouldn't the thief take it all at once?" Kim asked, jumping ahead with her reasoning.

"That's the reason for the call. Each item isn't worth enough for the local authorities to be interested, and they look at each break-in as a separate case. It's almost as if…"

"They don't want the local police involved." This time it was Ron who made the deduction. Kim looked at Ron, astonished that he made the connection that quick

"Lucky guess?" Ron said, sheepishly.

"What legend are the items related to, Wade?"

"You're not going to believe this Kim, but werewolves!"

"Aaahhhhhh…. Werewolves! La La La La Don't want to hear it Wade! Can't hear you!" Ron had his fingers pushed deep into his ears, as fear gripped his soul. The only thing he feared more than evil monkeys, was werewolves!

Suddenly Ron had a look of concentration on his face. "Kim! Monday is a full moon! We have to get this thing taken care of before then!"

"Ron, how did you know…?"

"He's right Kim. Monday, October 17th 2005 IS a full moon. How DID you know that, Ron?"

"Duh… October, Halloween coming up? One of my all-time favorite days of the year? I also don't like being out at night on a full moon. Bad memories."

"Amp down, Ron. It was only a black cat walking under a ladder, which rubbed the leg of the ladder too hard, causing it to knock a mirror off the wall, all while you spilled salt on the table of that outdoor café under a full moon, and it happened to be Friday the 13th, and you witnessed everything. You don't believe in that nonsense, do you?"

"Kim, " Wade said, "Do you know what the odds of all that happening are?"

Kim scoffed. "You don't need to tell me, Mr. Spock."

"Kim, what did we agree to concerning …"

"The nerd alert stuff? Sorry Wade. I'm just not superstitious."

"It's OK Kim. No Big. Your ride should be there in 20 minutes."

"Thanks again, Wade. You rock, in stereo!" Kim then broke the connection. "C'mon, bad-luck Boy. Let's get ready."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand, and tugged him upstairs so they could change. Ron turned his back so Kim could change, and Kim did the same for Ron. Neither had noticed though, that each stole a glance at the other while semi-clothed.

Kim then wrote a note to her family saying where they were going, and also asked them to contact Ron's parents, as they were at their jobs also.

The two went outside to wait for their ride, but didn't have to wait long, as the VTOL Jet was landing as they came out the front door.

"Ooof" Both exclaimed, as the rush of wind from the jet's engines hit them. It blew leaves and dust all around them. Ron thought he saw a black cat out of the corner of his eye.

Hope this is a good opening chapter, and hope it sets things up well.


	2. October 15th

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

October 15th

Kim and Ron had changed planes three times, and finally landed at a small strip in Transylvania, riding in adual-prop plane. The plane was almost new, but just a little cramped, as there were only 2 seats on each side of the aisle.

"Ron…" Kim said, nudging him in the ribs. "Wake-up, we're here."

"Huh? Oh yeah." He stretched and gave a huge yawn.

The motorized stairs pulled up to the plane door, and the door opened, spilling bright sunshine into the plane. Kim and Ron had gotten their carry-on luggage, since it was all they had, and stepped into the doorway, shielding their eyes with their hands.

"There, Ron." Kim said, pointing. Ron looked where she was pointing to, and saw a man in a black suit, standing in front of a black 4-door Mercedes, holding a sign that said: Team Possible.

The two walked down the steps, and over to the car. "We're Team Possible." Kim said to the man.

"Pleased to meet you." The large man said. "Count Borris is vaiting for you in the car." He opened the door for them to get in.

Kim and Ron got into the back seat, but there was no one there. A man sitting in the front passenger seat turned around and spoke. "Greetings, Team Possible. Velcome to Transylvania. I am Count Borris." He offered a hand, and each of the teens took turns shaking hands.

"I am sure you are very tired from the plane ride here. Ve vill go directly to my castle, and get you something to eat, and show you vhere you can sleep.

"That's OK, Count Borris. We would actually like to get right on the case, if you don't mind." Kim said.

"Zat is up to you. If you vish. Ve vill go directly to the museum. Norris, if you please, to the museum."

After about a 20-minute ride, they arrived at the museum, and it was starting to get dark.

"Count Borris, are there anymore items that the thief might be interested in?" Kim asked as they walked in through huge ornate doors. The building was quite old, as it had a very gothic feel. Stone gargoyles adorned the edge of the roof, and the stone was a dark slate-gray color, that was stained from many years of weathering.

They walked in to a large entryway that had a ceiling about 40 feet high. The floor was covered with intricate tile work, and Borris's shoes echoed with each step. Kim and Ron had on sneakers, so when they walked, they made no sound. Their voices echoed as they spoke.

"Yes, there is one other item." Count Borris said in reply to Kim's question. "Zis vay, please."

As they followed Borris through the museum, Kim couldn't help but marvel at the items on display. There were paintings, statues, open books in cases, and a few stuffed animals. One was a huge brown bear that was looming as they turned a corner. Kim heard a muffled 'eep', and then a thud behind her. Ron had fainted when he nearly walked into the bear. Apparently Rufus had fainted too, since he was half hanging out of Ron's pocket, obviously out cold.

Ron came to sitting on a bench by a restroom door. Kim was beside him, wiping his face with a cold wet rag. "Welcome to the land of the living, Ron." Kim said, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Rufus was holding a smaller towel to his own head.

"I don't like this place, Kim. It really gives me the creeps. Where's the Count?"

Both started to look around, but he was gone.

"Not sure where he went." Kim said. Suddenly there was a clatter of something metal down the hallway, in the main part of the museum. "C'mon Ron. Get your head in the game!"

The two ran into the main part of the museum, eyes searching for anything suspicious. Of course nothing looked right to them, it was a museum after all, with things they had never seen before.

Rufus was tugging at Ron's shirt, and pointing off to a room one side. Ron tapped Kim on the shoulder, not wanting to make any noise, and pointed the same direction that Rufus did. Suddenly they saw movement in the shadows.

"Count Borris, is that you?" Kim called out. There was no answer.

There was very little light in the museum at this time, since it was closed because of the robberies. A bright three-quarters moon was shining in through a sky light, casting muted shadows everywhere. There were also a few small lights on at half power for any night shift cleaning crews.

"This way." Kim whispered to Ron, and they went up against a wall of glass that had large stained glass windows. There were 2 panels of stained glass from the floor to the ceiling and then one of regular glass, floor to ceiling. This pattern continued for about 100 feet.

"Ron," Kim whispered, "Cover that exit over there." She pointed to the large archway that was the only entry/exit into this particular room. He quickly and quietly made his way to the entry.

Suddenly something growled, and shot out from the shadows towards the exit. To Ron, it looked like a large dog, but with a large hump on its back. It skidded to a stop right in front of Ron, nails clacking and scratching on the hard tile. Then stood up on its hind legs!

"Oh fu…" Ron started to say a word he usually doesn't use, but was cut off when the thing reared its head back, and let out an ear-splintering howl!

The thing that looked like a wolfman then whirled around, and saw Kim standing in front of a panel of regular glass. It charged towards her, and leaped into the air about 10 feet in front of her. Kim jumped to get out of the way, but was grazed on the leg as she flew through the air. The wolfman-thing crashed through the glass, and took off running into the night, disappearing quickly into the night shadows.

Ron was just standing there, mouth open in shock over what he had just seen. Rufus was in his pocket with the same look on his face.

"Ron, Help me!" Kim yelled for Ron with a shaky voice. When Ron heard his girlfriend's voice call for help, it pulled him out of his fear.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, as he ran to her side. She was sitting on the floor, looking at her left leg. The pant leg was ripped, and large, bleeding gash was on her calf. Her eyes were beginning to well with tears, and Ron held her.

"Kim, do you know what this means?" Ron said, his eyes full of fear, and concern.

"That, I need first aid? This thing really hurts!"

"Kim," Ron said flatly, "That was a werewolf. You have been hurt by it, and have survived. You will now become a creature of the night."

"Amp down the drama, Ron. I'll be OK." She grimaced in pain, and Ron could swear he heard the beginnings of an inhuman growl come from Kim's mouth.

To be continued…


	3. October 15th, 2pm

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… still

October 15th, 2pm

_Running. I'm running so fast. So fast, I can barely make out the trees. The moon is full. I look up, and… What do I do? I howl! I see prey. Running. Running from me. Must catch. Must kill. Must eat. Slashing claws knocks down prey. It's Male. Good. He tries to defend. I slash again. He's unconscious. I turn prey over to bite him on the neck. To spill his blood. To watch him die before I feast on his flesh. His blond hair is matted. His face is covered in dirt, deep scratches, and his blood. My saliva drips from my mouth in anticipation of feeling his blood pump down my throat. He comes around, and opens his eyes. His big brown eyes. Deep brown eyes… I…know him? He speaks. "K… Kim?" He says. I look at him with confusion. I recognize the name. No. I am Kim no more. I am beast. I kill to survive. He speaks again. "I… It's me, R…Ron." Ron? I know that name also. I… feel… love? No. I am beast. I do not love, I kill. I bare my teeth, and growl as my saliva drips onto his neck. I use a large paw to move his head to the side. I see the vein that pumps his life blood throbbing. Throbbing. Blood. Sweet blood. Sweet, sweet flesh. I open my mouth wide, and sink my teeth into his neck…_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ron! Ron! I didn't want to do it! Ron I love you so much!" Kim was screaming at the top of her lungs as she woke up in the bed at Count Borris's castle.

Kim was thrashing around, as both Ron and Count Borris was trying to hold her down. She was bathed in sweat from the dream, and the sheets clung to her body.

"Kim! Kim! Wake up Kim!" Ron wasn't screaming at her, but he was using a stern voice in an attempt to get her to stop thrashing, and fully wake up. Finally Kim lay still, and was looking around the room, with almost a maniacal look on her face.

Her eyes finally locked onto Ron, and literally leaped into his arms as he knelt on the bed. Her tears flowed as she held him so tight. Count Borris silently let himself out of the room, to let the two be alone.

"Kim, oh Kim. I thought you weren't going to wake up." Ron said as he stroked her matted and tangled hair.

"R… Ron, I had the w… worst dream ever!" I w… was… I don't know WHAT I was! But I was, I mean, I did… I can't even say it!" She pulled him into herself even tighter. Ron responded in kind.

"It's OK Kim. It was just a dream. Only a dream." He said in a hushed voice.

Ron laid her down on the bed, and Kim reluctantly let him go as she lay onto the pillow.

"It was all so… REAL! You were right, Ron. I'm going to become…a… beast."

"Are you sure it's you, who is the beast?" Ron said. He turned around, picked up a pillow from a nearby table, and then slammed it over Kim's face! He pressed down tightly, as she flailed her arms wildly, trying to push him off. She pushed at his face, and his head only turned. Ron just pressed down harder, and harder. Her arms started to go limp, and he let up. Finally, her arms fell to her sides, and he removed the pillow. Her mouth was agape, and her large green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, without any spark left. Ron reached over, and closed her eyelids.

"I… I'm sorry Kim. I had to do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kim! No! No, Kim! I'll never do it!"

Ron awoke on the chair beside Kim's bed. He glanced around the room, not recognizing where he was, but then slowly remembered he was in a bedroom at Count Borris's castle. The Count had gone off to get a glass of water for him after he had fainted. When the Count heard the window break, he had rushed in and found Ron at Kim's side, her leg badly damaged. The two of them had brought Kim to the castle, and there she was, sleeping peacefully.

Kim was waking up, as the sound of Ron's screaming had awaken her. "Ron? Ron? Are you Ok?" She asked, as she reached out for him.

"Yeah, Kim. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. How do you feel?"

"Well, my leg is still a little sore, but not as bad as before. Ron… I had a… bad dream too."

"It was so real!" They both said in unison.

To be continued…


	4. October 16th

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… 

October 15th, Early Evening

Kim had fallen asleep again, and was just finally waking up right before sunset. Ron had never left her side as she slept. He got up from the large overstuffed chair, and sat on the side of the bed.

"How do you feel, sleepy head?" Ron asked as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Rufus had jumped out of his pocket, and scampered up the bed sheet to give Kim a hug on her face. 'Wuf you, Kim'

"Thanks, Rufus. I love you too. And YOU, Ronald Stoppable, I love you VERY MUCH!" She pulled Ron into a deep passionate kiss. She broke the kiss after about a minute, and the two were sitting on the bed, holding each other tight.

"Ron," Kim said, as she held Ron to herself. "I want to go h… home." She said almost sobbing.

"Sure, KP. We'll go home. Let me call Wade."

Ron picked up the Kimmunicator from the small nightstand, and keyed it to call Wade. He answered immediately.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Wade, we need a ride home, and we need it like yesterday."

Seeing the serious look of concern on Ron's face, Wade said no more and furiously typed.

"You have no idea how lucky you guys are! It's only a small commuter flight, then you're on a non-stop to Colorado."

"Thanks Wade. It's about time we have some good luck."

Count Borris walked into the bedroom with a plate of sandwiches and drinks. "It's good to see your avake, Miss Possible. I'm sure you are hungry. Here, please, eat."

Kim and Ron devoured the sandwiches, as they hadn't eaten since the flight to Transylvania. After they finished, Kim spoke.

"Count Borris," She started. "I… don't think we can help here anymore. I'm not feeling very good now, and I don't think Ron would be up to fighting a large wolf by himself."

"No, no, definitely not." Ron quickly said.

"Zhat is quite all right, Miss Possible. I had a feeling you might say zat. Will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"Acutally, Count Borris," Ron said. "We need to go now."

In about 20 minutes the two were ready to go, and were in the car as Norris was driving them to the airport. They arrived without incident, and boarded the commuter plane. The small hop lasted only about 40 minutes, so Kim and Ron held hands the entire time, just nuzzling each other, and saying sweet nothings.

They arrived at the main airport, and as they were boarding the large jet that would take them to Colorado, the full moon had just started to rise. Suddenly Kim doubled over in pain.

"Kim! Are you OK? We're almost home. Can you make it?" Ron asked, full of concern for her. They were in the walkway that was attached to the plane, and people walked by, giving them room.

"I… I'm fine… Ron." Kim said. "It's l… letting up now. But it feels l… like, my blood is burning!"

Ron helped her onto the plane, and they sat down in their first class seats. Apparently someone had cancelled a trip, leaving the seats un-occupied. The Airline was more than happy to give Team Possible a free flight to the states, especially after the two had literally saved the entire industry when they had stopped Drakken once before

The moon rose higher in the sky, and was shining in the plane window. Kim felt like her insides were going to boil away. She wrapped her arms around herself, and let Ron try to comfort her. He reached across to close the window blind, but Kim stopped him.

"It almost soothes me, Ron. The moon, I mean. It's so beautiful."

Kim then fell asleep, and she didn't wake until the wheels touched the ground at Denver's International airport. They landed about 4:00 in the morning, and the moon was getting low in the sky. Ron couldn't help but think that the next night, the 17th, was the full moon. What was going to happen to Kim?

After about an hour ride in a Limo that Wade had set up, they arrived in Middleton, and had pulled up in front of the Possible residence. Ron got out, and offered a hand to Kim, helping her out of the car. They were about to say thank-you to the driver, but he quickly drove off.

It was about 5:30 in the morning of Sunday, October 16th, but there were lights on in the house. As the two walked up the front sidewalk, Kim's parents came bursting out the door. Apparently Wade had called them and told them what was going on.

Kim's dad put an arm around his daughter, and took her weight off of Ron. He reluctantly let her go, but knew she would be safe in the arms of her father.

Kim's mom then put an arm over Ron's shoulders, and walked him into the house. As the front door closed, Kim was led to her room by her father, and Kim's mom sat Ron down on the couch, and asked him what happened.

Ron recounted what had happened. She sat there listening, but not sure if she believed him.

"Ron, I'm sure, no doubt, that something traumatic has happened. But really! Werewolves?"

"If I hadn't seen it myself, Mr.'s Dr. P., I wouldn't believe it either. Do you think someone at the hospital could help her?"

"Well, I guess I could take a sample of her blood, and have the lab run a quick test. I don't see what that would hurt." She got up, and went to retrieve her home Med-Kit. She went upstairs to find her husband tucking Kim into bed.

"Kim, I'm going to take a sample of your blood and have the hospital's lab run some tests. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, Mom. That's fine."

Dr. Possible then took her daughters arm, swabbed it with alcohol, and pushed the needle in and pulled out a sample of blood. Kim closed her eyes, and winced slightly at the prick of the needle.

"I'll let you know if they find anything."

"Thanks Mom. Oh and Mom?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"You rock!" Kim smiled and fell asleep, again.

At the Hospital Lab:

A technician in a white lab coat was speaking. "Dr. Possible dropped this blood sample off a few minutes ago, and then rushed back home. She said we need to do a full analysis, and let her know what we find." He handed it to the Lab Lead who had pulled Sunday duty.

"I'll get on it right away."

The lab Lead placed the sample in a centrifuge, and the computer started to spit out information on the screen as it broke down the blood and it's components.

"What the heck…" The Lead exclaimed. "Cross ref this DNA, would you?" She said to her lab partner.

Mr.'s Possible had just opened the door to the house when the phone rang. She quickly ran to answer it, as she didn't want to wake her daughter up, and Ron was sleeping on the couch in Jim's den. She also thought it could be the lab.

"Dr. Possible?" It was the lab. "Are you sure this is the blood sample you wanted to give us?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, a little perturbed at the question.

"Well, Dr., This blood isn't even human."

"WHAT!"

"In fact, Dr. Possible, we cross referenced the DNA, and this is wolf's blood." Dr. Possible dropped the phone, and fainted right there in the kitchen.

Kim's dad had been sitting with her while she slept, and heard the phone ring just as he heard the front door open. It rang once, and then stopped. He assumed his wife answered it.

Suddenly he heard his wife's voice. 'What!' And then he heard a clatter, and a muffled thump.

James ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his wife sprawled out on the floor with the phone lying beside her. She was just coming to, and shaking her head to clear it. He helped her to stand.

"Dear, are you OK?"

"Yes, Jimmy, I am." She placed a hand to her head, as she still felt a bit woozy. "I have something… incredible to tell you." Kim continued to sleep away the morning, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

While Kim's mom told her dad what the lab had found, they didn't notice that Ron had awakened, and was listening around the corner.

Ron didn't know what else to do so he sneaked out of the house, and went to his family's church. For the entire day he just meditated and prayed that Kim would be all right. Kim stayed in bed the entire day.

After getting something to eat at his house, Ron went over to the Possible's that evening to be with Kim.

Ron had called before he left, and Kim was awake. She wanted to make herself more presentable before he arrived, so she went into the bathroom. She quick took a shower, and noticed that she needed to shave her legs, badly.

"I don't have time for that." She said, and threw on a pair of sweat pants. "He'll never know."

Kim then went to brush her teeth, and when she opened her mouth, she immediately clamped her mouth shut after she had seen her teeth. Her canine teeth had become about an inch longer than the rest of them!

Quickly, she just used the mouth rinse, and then spit it out. Gradually she opened her lips, and revealed the teeth again. This time she wasn't as shocked, and she actually touched them with a finger, and traced the length of one. The points were very sharp.

"What is happening to me?" She said to herself.

"Hey, Kim, you decent?" Kim heard Ron while she was in the bathroom. She had he half shirt and the sweat pants on, so she was presentable.

Bounding out of the bathroom, Kim immediately went to Ron, and took him in a hug. "It's so good to see you Ron!"

Ron squeezed her tightly. "I've missed you too."

As they held each other, Kim's face was buried in Ron's neck. Suddenly, she felt like… What was she feeling?

_His skin… so soft. His scent, intoxicating. I smell… blood. I smell… flesh. Ron wouldn't mind if I bite him, just a little bit. Would he? He is after all, my boyfriend. Just a little playful nip on his… neck… On his… vein. _She rubbed her nose on his skin. _His blood smelled so sweet. It would taste so good. Just a quick bite…_

Kim then raised her face slightly, opened her mouth and pulled her lips back to expose the larger canine teeth. She opened her mouth wide and was just about to bite down when Ron broke the hug. Kim immediately closed her mouth, and had a look of remorse on her face.

"Kim, are you OK?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, I'm fine." Kim said covering her mouth with her hand. "I just have bad breath."

"Kim, I can tell your lying. Let me see your mouth."

Kim dropped her hand, and smiled, but kept her teeth covered.

"Let me see your teeth, Kim." She shook her head.

"C'mon, Kim. I'll pry your lips open with my bare hands."

Knowing that Ron was good on his threat, she slowly opened her lips, but kept her mouth shut. Her longer canine teeth could clearly be seen protruding out from the rest of her teeth.

"Oh Kim…" Ron said. "You've started to change, and on the night before the full moon."

To be continued, and concluded…


	5. October 16th, evening

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… 

Thanks for all the reviews! One more chap after this, and then it's over… I think…

October 16th, evening

Ron couldn't help but stare at her teeth. Kim just stood there, lips pulled back, and let Ron look at her teeth. He was close to her face as he was inspecting them closely. His smell permeated her nose, and she started to feel those biting urges again.

Suddenly he stood back up straight, and said, "Kim, you sure you're not playing me? Those aren't real, are they?"

"Want me to bite you and find out that way?" She smiled. _please say yes, please say yes_

"Ah, no Kim, that's OK. I'll take your word for it."

_Rats…_

"What do you want to do tonight, Ron?"

"Well, I thought we could just hang out, maybe watch some TV."

"It's such a nice night out, I thought we could go for a walk." Kim suggested.

"But, it's like, 40 degrees out there, Kim. I'll freeze my little butt off!"

"That's OK. I'll keep you warm." Kim said with a sly little look on her face. She touched his nose with hers. _Don't inhale, don't inhale. Damn. Just a little nip Ron, please?_

"OK, Kim, we'll go for a walk."

The two were putting on their jackets down stairs, and as they were doing so, Kim's Mom asked them where they were going.

"We're just going for a little walk Mom. The cool air should feel good. We're just going to the park, so we won't be gone long."

"See you in a little bit, then. Bye kids." As she said bye, the front door was already closing.

"I'll tell her about the blood results later." Mr.'s Possible said to herself.

Middleton Park:

It was a short walk to the park from Kim's house, and Kim and Ron were walking arm in arm down one of the paths. They passed a homeless person, who was bundled up on a bench.

"I feel so sorry for the homeless." Kim said as they walked past the form. His breath could be seen coming out from under all the coats.

After a few more steps past the figure, suddenly Kim felt something hard against her back. "If you feel so sorry, then give me any money you have, and those coats of yours."

The two whirled around, and the guy from the bench was standing there with a gun pointed at Kim's face. "Everything! Now!" He barked.

Ron, not wanting any trouble, started to take his coat off. Suddenly he thought he heard a low growl coming from Kim.

In a flash, she grabbed the gun from his hand, and threw it on the ground. Parts of the gun shattered, and cement chips flew from the sidewalk from the impact. Kim advanced on the would-be attacker, grabbed him by the jacket with one hand, and easily flung him into the bench, knocking it over. The bolts that held the bench down sheared off from the force. Ron just stood there, surprised by what he had seen.

Suddenly Kim leaped onto the man, and was literally shredding the clothes on him! She had pulled the layers of clothing down, and had exposed his neck. Before Ron could do anything, Kim had bitten down on his neck, and the man screamed! Kim didn't stop. She kept biting and tearing at the flesh. Blood was spraying everywhere, as she had severed the jugular vein. While she was biting and tearing, Ron swore he could hear a gutteral growl, coming from Kim.

Finally, after his initial shock wore off, he ran over to the two, and tried to pull Kim off the man. Kim whirled her head around to see who was grabbing her. Her face was smeared with blood, and her lips were pulled back in a menacing snarl, exposing the longer teeth, from which blood was dripping. Her pupils were glowing red, and she struck a hand out at Ron, knocking him spinning to the ground!

"Kim, STOP" Ron yelled, standing back up.

Hearing Ron's voice, Kim finally stopped her assault on the now dead body. She dropped to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Ron knelt down by her side, and held her with his arms around her shoulders.

"Ron, oh Ron! How could I do that! I… I… KILLED someone! I… MUTILATED him!" Her shoulders heaved as she cried.

"Kim, Kim. Shh shh shh It's OK. I'll take care of this." She looked up at Ron, her face still smeared with fresh blood. He went over to the body, and pulled a piece of cloth from it, and went back to Kim. He then wiped the blood off her hands, and face.

He went over to a nearby water fountain, hoping the water line wasn't frozen. It still worked. Soaking the cloth with water, he then took it over to the body, and wrung out the blood and water onto the clothing. After doing this a couple times to get the worst of the blood out, he then went back to Kim with it.

"This is going to be cold." He said, and then used the wet rag to wipe the rest of the blood off her face and hands. She cringed a little at first from the cold, but then got used to it.

"Thanks Ron." She sniffed, head still hung low, still crying.

Ron stood up, and walked over to the body. He then dragged it over to the bench. He set the bench back up, and with a little struggle, was able to get the body back onto the bench. He then cautiously pulled the ripped fabric back up around the neck, trying to cover the damage, and to make it look like he was just lying there sleeping.

"Ron… Why d… did you do th… that?"

"Please, Kim, no questions. Let's just say that the police will have quite a mystery on their hands in the morning." He walked over to the fountain, and rinsed the blood off his hands he had gotten from moving the body.

"Let's go home." Ron said, as he helped Kim to her feet.

They walked home in silence, and went into the house. "We're back!" Ron said as they took their jackets off.

The two quickly went up to Kim's room before her parents could see her. There, Kim finished cleaning up, as there was still a little blood on her. Her jacket wasn't stained, but the front of her top was. She took it off, and threw it in the sink to soak it in water. Kim walked out of the bathroom with just her sweat pants and a bra on. She didn't care. When Ron saw her, and quickly averted his eyes. Kim went to her dresser, and put on another shirt.

"Kim? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Ron was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, I don't. I'd like to just go to bed, if you don't mind."

She then flopped down on the bed, and before Ron could get up, she latched herself onto him, and pulled him down with her. "Hold me." She whispered.

Ron held his girlfriend as her breathing slowed, and she quickly fell asleep. He continued to hold her on his chest, her legs out to one side. Kim's parents came up to her room to see how she was doing and saw Ron holding her. Her Dad was about to say something, but his wife placed a hand on his mouth, keeping him silent.

Ron mouthed the words 'Thank-you', and they quietly left the room.


	6. October 17th, Full Moon

Last chapter everyone! Hope Y'all like it! **Warning**: Another gory chapter…

Disclaimer: Don't own characters…

October 17th, Full Moon

Ron woke the next morning about 9:00 lying by himself on Kim's bed. He looked around, wondering where she was, and then heard water running in her bathroom.

As he sat up on the edge of the bed, the shower shut off. He lay there for a couple minutes, and then Kim came out with a towel wrapped around her head, and around her body. He couldn't help but stare.

"Ron, what are you staring at?" Kim asked, looking herself over. "I got it all, didn't I?"

"Kim… You just look… so beautiful!"

"Thanks Ron." She said, blushing. "I went through three razors getting all that hair off my legs. I thought I missed some the way you were looking at me."

Ron then got a serious look on his face. "Kim, how do feel? Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I remember everything. Can we just not talk about it? Please?"

"But Kim you…"

"Please?" The look Kim gave Ron was enough for him to let it go. He was sure they would talk about it later.

"Ron, look." Kim smiled brightly. Her lips parted, showing her perfect teeth.

"Yeah?" Ron said, not noticing at first. Then… "Whoa, wait… Kim, your teeth!"

"Yeah I know! Maybe I'm back to normal?"

Beep beep be deep… Ron answered as Kim had gone back into the bathroom with her change of clothes.

"Hey Wade."

"What up, Ron. Hey, have you guys seen the news? There was an attack of some kind at the park near Kim's house. The police said the guy was really ripped up. Looked like a dog attack or something. Only thing is, they didn't see any animal tracks. I was wondering if you had heard anything?"

Kim was walking out of the bathroom, clothes on, but still drying her hair. "Hey, Wade." Kim said, turning the PDA towards herself.

"Does Kim know?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, we heard about it." Ron said. Kim knew what they were talking about, so she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Wade, can you do Kim a favor?" Ron started to say, and then Kim quickly took the Kimmunicator from Ron. She knew what he was going to do.

"Suuure Kim, what's up?" The sudden movement surprised him as the image changed on his screen. Suddenly he saw Kim with towel dried hair.

"Wade? Could you see if ahhh, ummm, if my connection is good on my computer? It was acting up a while back."

"Sure Kim." He quickly typed. "Looks OK now. Maybe a little noise on your line, but I should be able to clear it up… There. Let me know if you have anymore problems. You might need a new filter on the line."

"Thanks Wade, you Rock, as always. Talk to ya later."

"Bye guys." The screen went blank, replaced by the familiar KP screen saver.

"I don't want Wade to know." Kim said crossly at Ron.

"But Kim, maybe he could help."

"With techno stuff! I don't think he would know much about werewolves and the supernatural! Now let's go get something to eat, and then go to the mall. I'm in the mood to shop!"

Kim and Ron left the house, saying bye to her parents. Borrowing the mini-van, they stopped by Ron's house. He wanted to check in with his parents, as he hadn't seen them since just before the Transylvania trip. He also needed a shower and change of clothes.

By this time, it was about 11:00, so they went to Bueno Nacho to get some lunch. To Ron's amazement, Kim ordered a Naco supreme, and a large meaty nacho plate. He was even more surprised when she finished it all.

"I am quite impressed Kim. I never knew you could eat like that!"

Kim gave a little shrug and smiled. "Guess I was just really hungry." She didn't want to tell Ron that she was just really craving meat.

"So, Kim… You want to talk about…"

"NO I don't. Let's go shopping. I just need you to carry everything for me." She took Ron's hand and dragged him out of the booth.

They spent the entire afternoon running from store to store. Ron was getting tired, but it seemed that Kim was just getting started. The subject of werewolves never came up between them. When it seemed he couldn't carry anymore, Kim finally said she was done.

As soon as Ron dropped the bags onto Kim's bedroom floor, he collapsed onto her bed. "Dang, Kim! I've never seen you shop so much, and so fast!"

She giggled and smiled. "Guess I was just in the zone today."

"Uhh, Kim?" Ron said, looking at his watch. "Do you realize what today is?"

"Yeah, it's Monday. And I'm so glad they had that 'Teachers Day', or whatever it was so we could have the day off. Gave us a nice long weekend, especially with Senior Ditch Day on Friday.

"Kim…" Ron said flatly. "It's the 17th. The night of the full moon."

"Ron, I really don't think anything is going to happen. I mean, my teeth are back to normal, and I feel like a new person. I mean, I have so much energy!" She whirled around, and landed her arms on Ron taking him into a passionate kiss.

"Well, I hope nothing is going to happen." Ron said to himself.

Ron helped Kim put everything away. He was slightly embarrassed when he accidentally opened a drawer full of her panties.

As they relaxed and watched TV on the little portable in Kim's room, the two almost forgot what might happen that night. Almost.

Kim stood up from her bed, where she was laying on her stomach, and said she had to go to the bathroom. As she stood up, she grabbed her stomach, and doubled over in pain.

Ron immediately got up from his sitting position on the floor, and went to her side.

"Kim? Are you feeling OK?" She looked up at him with fear, the pupils in her eyes, red as fire! "Oh, no! Kim!" He looked out the window and saw a very large, and very full moon rising.

She started to shake violently, and fell to the floor on her back. She was writhing in pain, but wasn't making a sound, except for a few grunts. She continued to hold her stomach, and then threw her head back, her mouth open, and screamed! Her teeth were growing in front of Ron's eyes! He couldn't help but stand there and watch. Her scream had brought Kim's parents and the twins to her bedroom. Rufus had scurried under Kim's computer desk and hid.

"Ron!" Her parent's yelled. "What's going on!"

They all stood in mute silence, as Kim raised up off the floor, still shaking, and her arms held out straight from the side of her body. She looked at all five of them, but wasn't really seeing. Her face started to distort. Her mouth and nose began to elongate, and the teeth continued to get longer.

She then fell to her hands and knees, and her back started to contort and change. She started to hump over, and her hands and feet began to elongate into large paws. Hair was starting to visibly grow all over her body. She curled up into a fetal position on the floor, and then straightened out, tearing the clothes off her body as she increased to about twice her original size.

Standing on all fours in front of her parents, Ron, the twins, and Rufus, was a new breed of werewolf. It was a Kim-Wolf. There was a streak of red hair over the top of the skull, and the eyes were, of all things, green!

The Kim-Wolf looked at everyone with a snarl, and the eyebrows pulled together. It's eyes landed on Ron, and the eyebrows seemed to relax a bit. Maybe a form of recognition?

The Kim-Wolf raised its head, and let out a blood-curdling howl! It turned, and crashed out the second story window. It landed and took off on a dead run towards the park.

Ron immediately went into action. "I'm going after her!" He yelled, grabbing a coat, and jumping out the window, landing on the run. Everyone else went to the window, and watched Ron run after the Kim-Wolf. Ron was glowing light blue, and they saw a sword appear in his right hand as he ran.

"Ronald, please be careful, and bring our daughter back," Kim's mom said as she and her husband clung onto each other. The twins and Rufus stood there in shock, mouths open. All five of them just stood there in front of the broken window, watching the glowing form of Ron disappear.

Middleton park, under a full moon:

Ron had an idea where the Kim-Wolf might go. That is if there was any of Kim left in the beast's mind. He entered the park, and made a straight line towards the tree that he and Kim had sat under together for almost their entire lives. The one they had both carved their names into when they were pre-teens.

He cautiously walked up to the huge oak tree. The Kim-Wolf was sniffing around the base, as if looking for something. It didn't notice Ron approaching.

Suddenly it tensed up, finally noticing that some one was watching. It looked up at Ron, teeth bared, and snarling.

"K…Kim…" Ron said, voice shaking. "I… I don't… know if you're in there, but I d… don't want to hurt you!" He stood there with the Lotus Blade in a ready, but not offensive position.

Ron closed his eyes when he saw the Kim-Wolf wasn't going to immediately attack. He concentrated on Kim. What she used to be. How she looked, how she felt, how she smelled. _Give me strength, Sensei_

_Suddenly, he felt he had entered into Kim's mind. But it wasn't hers. It was dark, and terrifying. Swatches of black and red swirled everywhere. He heard cries of pain and torment coming from everywhere. Then he saw Kim. She was floating, curled into a fetal position. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. Kim raised her head, and as soon as she saw Ron, she straightened herself up, and put her feet on the ground. She then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "Ron… What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm trying to save you, Kim."_

"_You can't save me, Ron. It's… It's everywhere! I… can't control it!" She buried her face into his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_I've got an idea, Kim." Ron said. "You just have to trust me. OK?"_

"_I do trust you, Ron, I do."_

"_I need to go for a while, but I will be back. If this works."_

_He let Kim go and stepped back. Slowly he disappeared, as he pulled himself out of Kim's mind._

Ron was back in his own mind, still standing in front of the Kim-Wolf. He raised his arms out to his sides, with one hand holding the Lotus Blade. He then brought his hands together, holding the handle with both hands. He touched the tip of the blade to his forehead, and then pointed the blade at the beast.

Suddenly, a blue beam of energy shot out from the sword and enveloped the Kim-Wolf. It couldn't move as power and electrical sparks danced across the body. Ron closed his eyes tighter, concentrating. Gradually the beast started to rise, and then shake violently. It seemed to then become a double image, and then there were two Kim-Wolves!

One of the forms started to change, and it became the naked body of Kim. The other solidified into a regular sized wolf. The beam stopped, and all three collapsed onto the ground. Ron was out of breath.

"It worked!" Ron said, trying to catch his breath. He shakily stood up, and walked over to the prone form of Kim. He took off his coat, and wrapped her with it. He then went over to the body of the wolf, which was still alive, but not yet fully conscious. He raised the Lotus blade over his head, and chopped the wolf's head off. Steam rose from where the cut was made.

Ron went back over to Kim, and helped her to stand, as she was coming around.

"Are you OK Kim?"

"Y… yeah. Yes, I am. Oh Ronald!" She pulled him into a hug.

"It worked, didn't it? Kim? Are you still you?"

"Yes Ron, I am. I feel so much better than before. I'm a little cold, but that's OK." She was naked, except for the winter coat that Ron had wrapped around her.

As they stood there and hugged, Kim started to nuzzle his neck. She began a low growl, and rubbed her lips across his skin, and sniffed deeply, taking in his scent. She raised her face slightly, and bared her fangs and sunk them deep into Ron's neck! He screamed and fought wildly to get away from her. Kim easily overpowered him, and knocked Ron to the ground.

She then bit him on the other side of the neck, ripping, tearing, and blood flying everywhere. The fight from Ron was slowly getting weaker and weaker.

_What, what happened? _Ron thought as he slowly started to lose consciousness from the loss of blood. _Why is she ripping me apart? Oh GOD! I couldn't have been that stupid, could I? I split the bodies, the way they looked, but I forgot to separate the one thing that was the most important. I didn't change the life force. The blood. The Blood of the Werewolf!_

Kim raised her head from the bloody mess that now covered Ron's body. Her face and hair covered with his blood. She raised her head high, and howled into the night at the rising full moon.

Fin…

Hey, remember, it's Halloween!

Note: If anyone wishes to write an epilogue, you can. Sometimes I like the not-so-Hollywood endings…


	7. Alternate ending?

I have begun an alternate ending to this story, and was wondering if y'all would be interested in reading it. I'm not quite done with it, but if you would like a much better (at least I think so) ending, let me know with reviews, and I will finish it… Thanks…


	8. Alt ending ch6

Here is the first chapter of my alternate ending of Blood of the Werewolf. This might take a little longer than expected, but I've got it all in my head how I would like it to go. I realize that I rushed the original ending, but I was trying to tie the story in with actual days of the month, and wanted to end it on the full moon. (hope somebody noticed) I still have 1, possibly 2 more chapters to go with this alternate ending, as I want to try and do this right. Should have it finished Saturday night.

Anyways, this begins where Ron is walking up to the Kim-Wolf as it's sniffing around a tree in the park.

Guess I better do this; Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Kim Possible characters…

Middleton park, under a full moon:

Ron had an idea where the Kim-Wolf might go. That is if there was any of Kim left in the beast's mind. He entered the park, and made a straight line towards the tree that he and Kim had sat under together for almost their entire lives. The one they had both carved their names into when they were pre-teens.

He cautiously walked up to the huge oak tree. The Kim-Wolf was sniffing around the base, as if looking for something. It didn't notice Ron approaching.

Sensing someone was nearby it finally looked up and saw Ron standing there. Immediately the Kim-Wolf raised it's hackles, narrowed it's eyes, and began to growl with teeth bared and saliva dripping.

Ron dropped into a defensive stance, with the Lotus Blade in a ready position. "K… Kim? Can you h… hear me? Are you… in… there?"

Ron's voice wavered, as he had never been so frightened or scared before in his life. "K… Kim, it's m… me, R… Ron."

Holding the Lotus Blade ready in his right hand, Ron extended out his left, palm up. There was about 20 feet between the two, and he slowly closed the gap as he walked towards this menacing creature. His heart was beating so hard and so fast, he thought he would have a heart attack right there.

To Ron it seemed to take forever to span that 20 feet, but it only took about 2 minutes. The Kim-Wolf stood its ground and never moved, nor did it take its eyes off of him.

Finally Ron was standing right in front of the beast, close enough to touch, and it was huge! At the shoulder, on all fours, it stood about 4 feet tall. The top of the head was about 6 inches higher.

The main body of the Kim-Wolf was covered in a coarse, dark charcoal-gray colored hair that was about 3-4 inches long, and some white hairs were dispersed throughout. The white hairs were closer and denser as they moved down the legs, until the tops of the paws were all white.

The basic shape of the head and muzzle were the same as a regular wolf, but it was bigger, in fact, about twice the size. Steam puffed out of the black snout as it breathed into the cold night air. The muzzle hairs were coarse, and short, the same color as the rest of the body, but there were more white hairs than the charcoal colored. The rest of the head was covered with the same dark-charcoal and white mix as the body, but it was about 3 inches longer.

There were two distinctive features about this werewolf that told Ron who this had been.

One, there was an area between and above the eyes where the hair color was different. Roughly in the shape of a V, the point of which began abut ¼ of the way down the snout, and moved up between the eyes, and then fanned out above the eyebrows like a funnel, the hair color then dispersed into the charcoal and white of it's body. This different hair color was a dark auburn red.

The other distinctive feature was the eyes. Instead of a dark brown, like most dogs and wolves, the eyes of this beast were a deep emerald green.

As Ron stood there within touching distance, he stared into the eyes of this, thing, searching for any evidence, any sign at all, that Kim's consciousness may still reside within.

The beast sniffed his outstretched hand as if looking for a treat. The eyebrows and mouth relaxed a bit, almost as if there was recognition of the scent.

Suddenly, the eyebrows narrowed again, the lip curled up, and it rocked back on its haunches and lept at Ron!

He dropped to his knees, bent backwards, and raised his left hand to protect his face. By instinct and training, his right hand brought the blade up, and as the Kim-Wolf sailed over him, the blade made a slashing cut from the top right of its chest, diagonally down and half-way across the stomach.

As the blade sliced the beasts skin, it howled in pain, and fell with a thud about two feet behind where Ron had knelt down. Just after the cut was made, Ron dropped completely to the ground, and rolled to a standing attack posture.

After he stood there for about half a minute waiting for another attack, his breathing finally began to slow as the adrenaline rush began to wear off. It was then he realized what had happened.

"Kim! No, Kim! Crap!"

Ron quickly stepped over to the body, falling on his knees right beside it. He tentatively placed his hand on a side of the beast's chest as it rose up and down in time with it's breathing.

He stayed there on his knees, legs freezing from contact with the cold ground, but he didn't care. With his hand still lying on the Kim-Wolf's side, Ron closed his eyes and silently began to cry.

Then he felt something strange on his hand. It felt as if hairs were being pulled across his palm. Then he felt something else. The muscle beneath the skin jumped! Opening his eyes, and jumping back from the sight, Ron watched in both amazement and horror as the body of the werewolf began to contort, and writhe on the ground.

There, right in front of Ron's eyes, the body of this beast transformed back into the body of Kim Possible! A naked Kim Possible. Naked!

Kim started to shiver from the cold, and Ron took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. As she shakily stood up with his help, Ron saw a slashing cut that went from her upper right chest, down between her breasts, and ended about half-way down her stomach.

Ron picked Kim up in his arms, and she seemed to instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. She whispered three words next to his ear that he could barely hear. "Ron, help me." That was all he needed to hear, and they gave him the strength to immediately begin jogging back towards the Possible residence.

Just before he reached the back door, it swung open with Anne Possible standing there.

"Ronald!" She said, both shocked and amazed. "Bring her in here, quickly!"

Ron lay Kim on the couch, and her Mom began to immediately lay blankets over her daughter, not bothering to remove the jacket. Ron sat down in a chair opposite the couch, watching Kim's mom take care of her.

James Possible walked down the steps from the upstairs bedrooms, and spoke. "Well, I was able to get the boys to sleep. But…" He then noticed who was lying on the couch, and the other two in the room. "Kimmie cub…"

Anne stopped her husband before he reached his daughter, as she didn't want him to wake up Kim. "What happened?" He asked, looking at his wife, then over at Ron.

"You're not going to believe this," Ron started, "But then again, you might."

To be continued…

Nope, not gonna give any clues as to what happens at the end. I want it to be a surprise!


	9. The Bloodline Ends alt end ch7

Here is the last and final chapter. I hope y'all like this alternate ending, as I gave more thought to it. I struggled whether to end this good or bad. Hope you like what I decided. I have another question at the end. Please answer in your review… Also, let me know if I should change the rating…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters depicted in this story…

The Bloodline Ends

Speaking in a low voice while the three sat in the kitchen, Ron told Kim's parents everything that had happened in the park. While Ron was speaking, Anne had made some coffee for her and her husband, and a cup of hot chocolate for Ron. This did not, however, distract her from listening to Ron.

When he finally finished, Ron took a sip of his now cold cup of chocolate milk. The Possibles just sat there, stunned by what Ron had told them.

Finally after a few ticks of the clock in the silence that followed, Anne got up from the table and spoke. "Well, I better check that cut on Kim, make sure it's not going to get infected."

"Let me warm that up for you Ron." James said as he took the cup from Ron and placed it in the microwave. He then sat back down at the table, placing the now re-heated hot chocolate in front of him. "Well, Ron, what's next?"

"I think we need to go back to that museum and study up on what's happening to Kim." Ron said.

"Ron, Jim, you need to see this." Anne said as she stuck her head in the kitchen.

Anne led Ron and Jim over to the couch where Kim was resting. She had pulled the blankets down a little, and had slightly opened the jacket so she could check the cut. But it wasn't a cut anymore! It was a dark, red scar!

"It's already basically healed up," Anne whispered, sounding very astonished. She then pulled the blankets up over her daughter. Jim, there's not much else we can do here, so let's at least try to get some sleep. Ron, you can stay if you want. There's a loveseat in Jim's den, if you would like to lay down.

"That's OK, Mr.'s Dr. P. I'll just stay here in case Kim wakes up."

"You are so good to her, Ron." Anne said, as she touched his head lovingly, and then playfully mussed his hair. The two Possibles then went up stairs, and Ron got as comfortable as he could in the chair across from Kim. He had intended to stay awake for a while, but fell asleep in just a few minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim slowly opened her eyes when she awoke, and squinted at the bright light. It was mid-day. The smell of food cooking wafted from the kitchen, and she sat up. It was then that she noticed she didn't have any clothes on, but then saw a neat pile of clothes on the floor by the couch.

Standing up with one of the blankets wrapped around her, she picked up the clothes and went into the downstairs bathroom and put them on.

When she walked into the kitchen Kim saw both her parents and Ron cooking, and getting everything ready for lunch. It was sort of a late lunch since it was about 1:30 in the afternoon. They were making spaghetti and meat sauce.

As soon as she walked in, all three began to talk to her at once. "Kimmie Cub, you're awake!" "Are you hungry Kimmie? We're almost ready." "KP, Good morning!"

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Her mom asked.

"Umm, kind of… It's all a little fuzzy. I remember being in my room watching TV with Ron, and I must have fallen asleep. I had this horrible nightmare, but then I woke up on the couch with a bunch of blankets on me, and I had on Ron's winter coat. And why do I have a scar from here to here?" She placed a finger on her shoulder, and on the side of her stomach. (She didn't have a half-shirt on)

Ron quickly gave the short version of what actually happened. Kim had sat down at the table as he started, and it was a good thing, as she would have fainted dead away if she wasn't sitting.

"I thought it was all, a… dream!" She put her face in her hands and began to cry. Ron sat down beside her, and placed an arm around her shoulders. Kim then wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed onto Ron's shoulder.

"Oh, Ron… I wanted to… I could have…" She sniffed. _Oh Crap. There's that odor again. His blood still smelled sooo sweeeet._

"But you didn't KP. That's why I think we actually might be able to do something. But you may not like what we have to do. Are you willing to go back to Transylvania?"

"To get rid of these thoughts in my head? To keep me from turning into a blood thirsty monster? YES!"

"Good. I'll call Wade for a ride. But first, let's eat."

_OK, Ronnie. I'll start with your neck… then your cheek, maybe I'll have some of that wonderful chest meat… Get it together Kim!_

The three ate mostly in silence, except for Kim's inquiry about where the Tweebs were. Her Mom told her they were at a friend's house. She had eaten all of the meat sauce, and never touched the pasta.

While Anne and James cleared the table, Ron called Wade for a ride to the airport, and connections to Transylvania. It took Wade about half an hour, then he called back and said everything was set up.

Kim and Ron were landing again in Transylvania in a dual-prop plane the next morning. Both had pretty much slept for the entire flight, except for when they had to switch planes.

This time, there wasn't anyone in a black Mercedes Benz to great them. They were able to get a cab, and immediately go to Count Borris's museum. It was late afternoon when they walked into the entrance of the old building. Both started to get a little nervous, remembering what had happened there the last time.

As they walked in, both saw Count Borris talking with a receptionist at the souvenir counter. He hadn't seen them yet. Kim and Ron walked up to the counter and stood quietly, waiting for him to finish the conversation.

"How may I help… Kimberly! Ronald!" Count Borris said, as he turned towards the newcomers. "To vhat may owe this pleasure, again?"

"We need to do some… research. And it appears that you're museum has… what we are looking for." Ron said.

"Of course, of course. Vhat is it you need?"

"Well…" Kim started, "We need any information you have on… werewolves."

"Specifically the transformation of them." Ron finished.

"I know just vhat you need." Count Borris said. "Please, this vay."

Kim and Ron followed Count Borris into the area where they were attacked before. Both were looking around, visibly nervous. The window where the creature they had encountered had jumped through was boarded, and covered with white plastic. They stopped just at the entrance. Count Borris continued in, and picked a large leather-bound book off of a pedestal. He then walked back to them, handing the book to Ron.

"The index in the front will help you find what you need. Please be careful with the pages, though. The book is almost 300 years old."

"You better let me carry it, Ron." Kim said as she hefted the book out of Ron's hands.

They walked over to a large empty table, sat down, and opened the book. Opening it to the table of contents, they immediately found the section they wanted: TRANSFORMATIONS of: Werewolves, Vampires, and Lichenthropes – pg. 260

Kim gently paged through, and found the page number. Glancing through a few pages, they found the section they wanted on werewolves. Following words and paragraphs with a finger, Kim came across some very important information. Here is what she found:

Werewolves work in packs, and each pack has a leader. He is usually the one who has created the pack. These packs can be as small as 20 to 25, or they may be as large as 500. The largest one found on record by a non-interfering study group, was about 350.

The only way any of the pack can be saved is if the leader, the one that created them, is killed. It is the only way to sever the bloodline. The preferred method is done by one of the pack members, as it is then assured that all will be released from the changes. All who were created can then lead normal lives without fear of changing again. Some effects may linger for a few days, but they will eventually go away.

After further study, it was found that it is very difficult for a pack member to kill another pack member, let alone the leader. The bloodline somehow keeps the individual from killing one of it's own. Only one instance has been recorded of this ever happening. See footnote 1.

The footnote read: Last recorded instance of a pack member killing a pack leader was in the year 1710, France.

Both Kim and Ron were reading at the same time, and they finished at the same time. When finished, they looked at each other in astonishment, and exclaimed in unison, "Whoa!"

The sun was beginning to set as they read more in the book. Most was obscure dates and places, and there was even a few references to the name Van Helsing.

As Kim and Ron finished reading, and closed the book, they noticed that no one else was around. The lights were all still on in the museum, but they were alone.

"Now where did he go?" Ron asked as he looked around the immediate area.

"Let's go Ron. We found what we needed, now we just need to figure out who was the creature that that attacked us and hurt me."

"Come, now Kim Possible." A low, sinister voice spoke, reverberating through out the room. "You should know who it is. In fact, if you think about it, it will come to you."

Kim and Ron looked around the room frantically trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Where are you!" Kim screamed.

"I am here." Suddenly in a blur, Count Borris appeared in front of them. He then disappeared in another blur. "And also here." He was now standing 30 feet away, leaning on a banister.

"And I am HERE!" In another blur, he was right in Kim's face, as he grabbed her, leaning her over in a sort of dip.

Kim pushed Count Borris off of herself, and twisted away, going into an attack stance. Ron had flung the chair back he had been sitting on, and also made himself ready. He had a hand balled in a fist behind his back, glowing blue and white with energy.

"Catch me if you can, Kim Possible! You know you are now MINE!" He then turned, and leaped out of the room, crashing through the plastic covered hole.

Kim and Ron took off after him, but were falling behind as they jumped through the hole he had made. He was about 50 yards ahead of them, and Ron saw that Count Borris had changed.

"Kim, look!" He screamed and pointed at Count Borris.

The man was suddenly standing about 8 feet tall! He was covered in fur, and had pants on, but nothing else. He had just dropped a tattered cloth that was once his shirt.

"Come now, Kim." Count Borris was now speaking with a deep guttural voice. When he turned his head sideways, his head had somewhat taken the shape of a wolf's head. Count Borris had become a wolf-man "You can play, too."

He took off running again, and Kim started after him, leaving Ron in the dust, as he never really was a good runner. As Kim ran faster, and faster, she felt herself changing. Her legs were getting bigger, and stronger. Her hands had expanded into large hair-covered paws that had elongated fingers. She had to stop, and rip off the top she had on, as it had suddenly become very restrictive. Kim's beast had come out, again.

This time, she was a half-breed, like what Count Borris had become. Throwing her head back, Kim growled and howled into the cool night air. Looking around the grounds, trying to find Count Borris, she finally saw him running towards Ron as his back was turned. She tried to yell and warn him. "RON!" Her voice had changed. It was low, and guttural, but slightly higher in pitch than the other.

Instead of her voice warning Ron of what was behind him, Ron turned to see a huge creature that struck him with fear. He was still trying to catch his breath, but when he looked to see who had called his name, he stood upright, and stopped breathing. "eep" Was the only noise he could make.

Suddenly he felt a slash across his left shoulder blade that knocked him on the ground. Screaming in pain, Ron fell to the ground reaching for his back with the opposite hand.

Kim ran over to Ron, who was on the ground in obvious pain. The Borris wolfman was standing over him.

"What have you done?" Kim screamed in her guttural voice as she ran towards them. Ron was suddenly looking up at two very scary creatures that were towering over him.

One had dark brown hair all over its body. The other was a dark-charcoal, with some white interspersed. The second had an area of dark auburn red hair between the eyes and on the forehead. _That's gotta be Kim_ he thought.

"You have been feeling the urges, haven't you? Kim Possible." The Borris wolf said, ignoring Ron as he sat on the ground between them.

"I…I…" Kim stuttered, as she began to feel things she hadn't before. The urges were coming much stronger now. She looked down at Ron, saliva dripping from her mouth, almost salivating at the thought of… "NO! I won't do it!"

"This one is easy. I have already wounded him for you. Once you have taken the life of someone you love, your transformation will be complete. Then you will be part of my pack!"

"Never!" Kim screamed throwing her head sideways, teeth bared, and saliva flying from the sudden movement.

"Look at him. So innocent. So, helpless. Sooo… tasty."

Kim looked down at Ron. She felt like… What was she feeling? What was she thinking? _He does look very… good. To feel his flesh rip, to sink my teeth into his muscle, to feel his bones crushing under my jaws would be… heavenly… NO!_ Kim shook her head again, not giving in to the incredible urges she was feeling.

Kim stepped back away from Ron. She had to get away from him. She had to run. But she couldn't.

"You can't fight this, Kimberly. Give in to your…desire. Give in to your… hunger! Take him, NOW! Before he begins to change!"

Kim lunged at Ron, and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. She stood straight, with her hand under his jaw, his feet dangling in the air. She brought his face to the end of her nose and sniffed. _He does smell… delicious… such sweet smelling flesh… sweet smelling blood…_ Ron flailed at her hand in an attempt to get her to let go. He was choking!

"K… Kim! (hack) F… Fight it! It's m… mee (cough) Ron! (gulp)"

Kim opened her mouth wide, pulling her lips back exposing the long sharp teeth. _I could break his neck first, and then feed…It would be a quick death…I would just love to… _

Suddenly a thought came to her. _Love…I… love him…I… can't… I… can't love… him…I love his bloo…I love him… I can't… kill him…kill him… _

"K… Kim, P… Please…" Ron was able to force out these two words.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim screamed, and threw Ron on the ground. He landed with a thud, but then scrambled out from under the Kim-Beast, trying to catch his breath. The Kim-Beast then attacked the Borris-Wolf! They locked arms, and began to snap at each other!

With a sudden, sickening feeling, Ron started to feel something start to change within himself. As he lay a few feet from the two beasts, he rolled into a fetal position, and began to feel his brain trying to tear itself apart!

He felt a beast trying to emerge into his consciousness. His blood felt like it was burning! His hands went to the side of his head as he screamed in pain! His mind was a maelstrom of terrible, vivid images!

_Monkeys! Wolves! Werewolves! Monkey Power! Sensei! _"What is happening to me!" Ron screamed as he held his head even tighter! _The Blood of the Werewolf must prevail! Mystical Monkey Power defeats all that is evil! Flesh and Blood! The lotus Blade! Love conquers all! Evil is Good! Jaws tearing into flesh! A blade slicing through an enemy… The lotus Blade! Yes, concentrate on the Lotus Blade!_

Suddenly, beside Ron, the Lotus Blade appeared on the ground. He forced his eyes open, and saw it lying there. He looked up at the two beasts, and they were struggling with each other. _Sever the bloodline! Kill! Which one do I kill? The one on the right. No, the left! The dark one? The brown one! Must… Kill… Kill to… survive… _

Ron shakily stood as this battle between his Monkey Power and the Blood of the Werewolf raged on inside his head. He stumbled towards the two werewolves as they were locked in a struggle that looked to be to the death. He fell just before reaching them, dropping the Lotus blade at their stomping feet. Dust and dirt were flying around as the two continued to wrestle, each trying to snap at the others neck.

Ron reached for the blade, but was almost stomped on. He reached again, but the blade was then kicked out of his reach. He crawled over to where it stopped, and grabbed the handle again. His hands shot back to his temples. _Monkey Power! Blood of the Werewolf! Monkey! Wolf! Evil! Good! Jaws and teeth, taking life…The Blade, vanquishing evil!_

Finally Ron stood, and stumbled again to the two fighting beasts. "Kim! Help me! Give me a shot!"

The Kim-Wolf glanced over at Ron, and then dropped to her back, and pushed up with her legs, launching the Borris-Beast in the air. He landed with a thud, stunned. Ron immediately moved towards him, bringing the tip to its chest.

Breathing hard, the Kim-Wolf knelt down hard on the ground by the Borris-Beast's head. She wrapped her hands around Ron's as he gripped the handle of the blade. With a sudden thrust from both, the blade pierced his skin, sliced through the bone and cartilage and plunged into the beast's heart. The Borris-Beast screamed in pain and fear, as his life was taken.

As the light in the beast's eyes slowly dimmed to dull orbs, the conflict in Ron's head stopped. He was again alone with the Monkey Power. Ron dropped his hands, and breathed hard.

Next to him, kneeling on the ground, The Kim-Wolf began to shrink, and turn back into the recognizable form of Kim Possible. She was topless. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover up. Ron took off his shirt, and gave it to her, and she immediately threw it on.

Borris had changed back to his former body, and the Lotus Blade was still stuck in his chest. Ron grabbed the handle, and yanked it out. Blood seeped out of the hole it left, and ran down his side, pooling on the ground.

Throughout the land, about 50 other people in the Transylvania area screamed out, "Sweet Freedom!"

The End.

Much better, eh?

Would you like an epilogue?


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters involved within this story...

Blood of the Werewolf: Epilogue

As the two stood over Count Borris's body, Ron held the Lotus blade in one hand, blood dripping from the tip, and his other arm was around Kim's waist, giving her support as she was a little weak from the whole ordeal.

"What's next, Ron?" Kim asked, looking into his brown eyes.

"Well, I say we get this body back to the museum, and then go home."

"Shouldn't we contact the authorities?" Kim asked.

"And tell them what? That Count Borris, a well-respected man in the community was a bloodthirsty werewolf, and we killed him? Yeah, that would go over well."

Ron handed the Lotus Blade to Kim, bent over, and hoisted the Count's body onto a shoulder. They then trudged off towards the museum.

Now, you would think that this would be quite an odd site. One man, shirtless, carrying another who was half-naked, and a woman with a sword, wearing a shirt that was 2 sizes too big. But then again, they were in Transylvania, and the next person they saw, was Norris, the Count's driver. He had just arrived a few minutes earlier, and had walked out the back door of the museum looking for his boss. Instead, this is the site he was greeted with.

Norris knew immediately what had happened. He had worked for Count Borris for many years, and knew everything. He was to Count Borris like what Reinfield was to Dracula. "At last, it is over." Was all he said, and helped Ron lay the body down just inside the back door of the museum.

"Do not vorry. I vill take care of him. He vas like a… brother, to me. You may valk through ze museum to ze back, and will find a small office area. Zere you vill find a closet with some clothes, which you can have. Zere is also some money in ze desk drawer zat you may have to get you back to ze States. You may also take ze Benz that is out in front to ze airport, here are ze keys. Thank-you, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible. You have made many lives so much better." He then gave a slight bow to the two teens, as a sign of respect, and then offered his hand, which both teens shook.

Kim and Ron walked back to the office, and found everything that Norris had said was there. Kim found a better shirt, one that fit better, and gave Ron back his. They then went into the bathrooms and cleaned up the best they could.

"Ron, you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

Kim pulled her shirt down a little, exposing her upper chest. "Kim, if you're trying to flash me…"

"No, Ron." Kim said, slightly upset with Ron. She was in no mood to joke around. "Look! The scar is… gone!"

"Even if you still had it, Kim, you would still be beautiful to me." Ron said, giving his trademark goofy grin. That got a smile from her. "Now there's that smile I wanted to see."

The two then walked out the museum, hand in hand, and drove to the airport. They didn't have to wait long for a commuter flight, as they were scheduled about every hour, shuttling people to and from the main international hub. Once there, it was about 2 hours for the next flight to the states, and both teens were very hungry.

Kim and Ron found a small cafeteria that looked promising, and was able to get some food in their stomachs. Kim spoke first while they were eating.

"That sure was nice of Norris to give us the clothes and money. I'm glad we took most of it, as these flights are really expensive." She reached across the table with a napkin, and wiped the corner of her boyfriend's mouth. He was stuffing it full of a second BLT sandwich that was loaded with mayo.

Ron swallowed quickly. "Thanks, KP. Uhh… Kim?" He was about to broach what could be a very personal issue for his girlfriend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ron, anything."

"Have there been any… lingering effects from your being a wolf?" Ron had decided to just spit the question out, and hope she didn't get upset.

Kim dropped her eyes and head slightly, and whispered, "Yeah, a few." Ron almost didn't hear her.

"Like what? If I may ask. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"That's OK, Ron. I understand. There are a few… things. I still crave meat. As you can see." She motioned to her plate, which had been heaped with different kinds of beef earlier. It now sat empty. She didn't even leave any fat, or gristle. "And, I've still got… these." She slightly opened her mouth, revealing inch and a half long canine teeth.

Ron sat there with a surprised look on his face. "Don't worry, I won't bite you. I don't have those… urges anymore. Of course, when they're gone, then it's an all new ballgame." She gave him a wink, and slightly demure smile.

A heavily accented female voice came over the intercom. "Flight 666, ready for boarding to ze States, will begin boarding in 30 minutes."

"That's us, Ron."

"Uhh, Kim? You didn't tell me that was our flight number!"

"I didn't want to freak you out." She stood up, took his hand, and pulled Ron to the boarding gate. As soon as the plane left the tarmac, both were sound asleep, and didn't awake until the plane was landing.

"Awww, Mannn…" Ron said. "I wanted some peanuts and pretzels!"

"C'mon, snack-boy. Let's call Wade and get a ride home." Kim took out the now beat-up communicator. (believe me, it had been through quite a bit) Immediately, Wades smiling face popped onto the screen.

"What's up guys?"

"Wade," Kim said, still a little tired. "Can you get us a ride home?"

"Sure guys, no problem." Wade didn't ask any questions, as he had seen how beat the two were.

Within 2 hours, Kim was home in bed, sleeping the day away, and Ron was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. As tired as he was, he just could not get to sleep. He couldn't help but think about everything he went through when the werewolf blood was fighting it out with the MMP in his head.

Rufus was still being watched by the Tweebs, as he was over at Kim's, so Ron didn't have anyone to talk to about it. His parents just wouldn't understand. After all, not everyone had two different entity's fight for dominance in his or her head. The fight had actually ended in a stalemate. Ron couldn't help but wonder which one would have eventually won, had they been able to finish the battle. Finally, he used a technique that Sensei had taught him, and was able to calm his thoughts, and go to sleep. They had to be to school the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For most of the morning at school, Kim and Ron had been pretty quiet. They didn't talk much to their friends, as they still had a lot on their minds. Everyone seemed to honor their silence. That is, all except for one person.

After their last morning class, just before lunch, Kim and Ron stole a quick kiss after glancing around for Barkin. The last thing they wanted was to be sent to detention for a PDA violation. Who had seen the kiss? That's right, Bonnie.

"Kimmie and the looser, kissing in a tree… K I S S I N…" Suddenly an arm slammed against Bonnie's chest, pinning her to the lockers. The force of her hitting the wall of metal reverberated down the hall. Kim's face was mere inches from hers.

"Bonnie…" Kim said, keeping her lips slightly shut as she spoke. "I've got three words for you."

Kim's upper lip turned into a snarl, and she slowly pulled her lips back, and slightly opened her mouth, revealing the inch and a half long canine teeth that she still had. The corners of her mouth then turned up into an evil looking smile. Bonnie's eyes went wide with fear and surprise.

Kim then quickly moved her face to the side of Bonnie's head, her lips next to her ear. Bonnie flinched at the sudden movement. Kim then spoke.

In a low, guttural, almost growl-like voice Kim said the three words. "Leave… us… alone." Kim then made an extra point by letting a low rumbling growl issue from her throat, as she breathed heavily into Bonnie's ear.

Immediately, Bonnie felt something warm trickle down the inside of her thighs, and since she was wearing a skirt, it immediately turned cold. Kim backed away, and glancing down, gave a small, satisfied grin.

She then took Ron's hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and led him towards the cafeteria. "Let's go, Ron. I don't think Bonnie will bother us now for a while. As they walked down the hall, Bonnie was left standing by herself, leaning against the lockers, her knees shaky and cold.

"Kim, what did you do to her?" Ron asked as he was looking over his shoulder back at Bonnie. She was white as a sheet.

"Oh… nothing. I just let the 'Kim Wolf' out one last time."

Bonnie Rockwaller, the girl who always seemed so in control of every situation, the girl who struck fear into fellow students, the girl who ALWAYS got what she wanted… pissed her pants in fear.

The end… for sure this time…


	11. Thankyou's

Thank-you's…

Can't believe I posted the last chap without doing this… I would like to thank EVERYONE for the reviews on this story. I really had fun writing it.

Momike – I will most definitely be writing more. Just hope I get as good reviews as I did here. I'm going to try a few new ideas I have, and see if y'all like 'em. They are listed in my profile…

Drakwolfstoppable – Sorry I didn't have Ron change. I decided that MMP and Werewolfism just weren't compatible.

Spectre666 – Yeah, I'm still working on the "rushing" thing. I always tend to jump right into the thick of it too fast. I'll try to fix it…

Thanks again!

Keep on Writing!


End file.
